Vamdelyne
by soruuchiha27
Summary: Evan es un chico "normal", o al menos eso creen todos. Pero la verdad es que él oculta muchos secretos y un pasado del cual las personas no tienen la más mínima idea. Es un Vamdelyne, un ser completamente diferente, y junto a él descubriremos de donde nació esta especie, su pasado como un ser inmortal, y su presente como un chico de preparatoria tratando de pasar desapercibido.


¿A qué venimos a este mundo? Eso es lo que me he preguntado desde hace algún tiempo, concretamente desde que viví y sentí toda la alegría, el amor, el dolor y el sufrimiento que puede traer a tu vida una sola persona…

Pero antes de continuar con esto, les hablaré un poco más de mí. Mi nombre es Evan Vincent, un chico inmortal con una apariencia juvenil, de estatura promedio, un escaso metro setenta, de tez blanca, contextura normal, ojos oscuros y cabello negro y rebelde como la noche. Solía ser una persona muy vivaz y sociable, pero con el tiempo me convertí en alguien callado y arrogante. Aparte de esto soy un Vamdelyne. Muchos se preguntarán, ¿qué demonios es un Vamdelyne? Y la respuesta es simple, aunque a la vez compleja. Un Vamdelyne se podría definir cómo la perfecta combinación de 4 especies; Vampiro, Demonio, Lycan (Hombre Lobo) y Neko (Gato). Seguro también se preguntarán de dónde surgió esa extraña mezcla. Todo comenzó hace varios siglos, cuándo mi madre y mi padre se conocieron.

Mi madre era una mujer amable y cariñosa llamaba Victoria, de contextura delgada y piel tan blanca como la leche, cabello castaño claro, ojos miel, de estatura baja, y una personalidad que cautivaba a todas las personas que la conocían, y mi padre no pudo ser la excepción a esa regla. Ella era una Neko, y consejera de su pueblo. Se encargaba de guiar el camino de todos los habitantes para asegurar su protección y cuidado. Creció siendo una chica tranquila, rodeada por la tranquilidad que abundaba en su familia, y aprendiendo las costumbres de su gente. Siempre estaba dispuesta a ayudar y era conocida por todos los habitantes.

Mi padre por otra parte era un Lycan, una raza guerrera por naturaleza. Era un hombre alto, de piel morena, y ojos y cabello oscuro. Respondía al nombre de Dante. Era un guerrero de primera clase, frío y calculador, siempre dispuesto a defender a los miembros de su clan, sin importar cuanta sangre viera correr. Creció entre las batallas de una guerra eterna, librada por los Lycan's y los Vampiros, y aprendió a defenderse desde una temprana edad.

En una misión, le encargaron detener a un Vampiro conocido como Esteban que llevaba tiempo asesinando a personas de su clan, y lo siguió hasta un pueblo cercano, el pueblo donde vivía Victoria. Ella se encontraba en las afueras, dando un tranquilo paseo, cuando vio a un hombre que se acercaba a gran velocidad, y otro que venía persiguiéndole. De inmediato se preparó y detuvo a Esteban con una patada al abdomen, luego con un movimiento rápido giró sin despegar su pie de Esteban y lo lanzó al suelo.

Dante se paró frente a ella y le habló bruscamente:

Dante - ¡No te entrometas en mis asuntos!

A lo que ella respondió con un tono serio y delicado:

Victoria - No me interesan tus asuntos, sólo detuve a un hombre que se acercaba a mi pueblo.

Mientras Esteban se dispuso a levantarse y continuar con su escape, pero Dante corrió a detenerlo, saltó sobre él poniendo su pie derecho en su pecho, desenfundó la espada que llevaba en su espalda y lo agarró fuertemente del cabello, acto seguido cortó su cabeza dejando caer el cuerpo, y luego arrojándola a un lado. Luego se dirigió a ella:

Dante – Pues ya no debes preocuparte, está muerto.

Victoria – No me preocupé, era capaz de detenerlo sin tu ayuda, y creo que no era necesario matarlo de una forma tan drástica.

Dante – Igual era mi misión detenerlo, y la cumplí *colocando la espada de nuevo en su lugar* y eso era un vampiro, así es como se debe matar.

Victoria – Bueno, te lo agradezco *estirando su brazo en señal de amistad*

Dante - *la mira con arrogancia y estrecha su mano de manera firme y fuerte* soy Dante, líder de los Lycan's.

Victoria – Yo soy Victoria, consejera de mi pueblo, somos Neko's *con una gran sonrisa*

Dante - *suelta su mano* Neko's… creo haber escuchado algo de ustedes…. Bueno, ya me tengo que ir…

Victoria - *lo detiene* quédate un momento, debo agradecerte por salvarnos *lo toma de la mano y lo lleva a la fuerza hasta el pueblo*

En el pueblo todos conocieron a Dante, sintiéndose un poco inseguros, pero mostrando amabilidad, le brindaron un gran festín y compartieron historias con él, y él les habló de su raza y un poco de su vida. Cuando se hacía de noche Victoria le ofreció quedarse en su casa, y este accedió. Llegaron al lugar y Victoria lo guió a una habitación en donde dormir, mientras hablaban:

Victoria – De nuevo te agradezco haber matado a ese vampiro, aunque igual yo habría podido con él.

Dante – No lo dudo, pero sólo quería completar mi misión, Esteban mató a muchos de mis hombres *apretando fuerte los puños*

Llegaron a la habitación y Victoria salió un momento, luego regresó con una botella de vino y dos cáliz.

Victoria – Bueno, ahora te invito un trago *sirviendo vino para ambos*

Dante – Hmp, gracias *sentado en el borde de la cama*

Victoria - *se acerca a él y le da uno de los cáliz* es de nuestro mejor vino, espero que te guste *con una sonrisa*

Dante - *toma el obsequio y da un pequeño sorbo* es un buen vino, no te equivocas *toma un poco más*

Victoria - *se sienta a su lado y toma un poco* ¿Siempre eres así de serio?

Dante – Así me crié y así debo vivir, no hay momentos para relajarme en mi vida.

Victoria – Quizás ahora puedas relajarte un poco…

Dante - *toma otro trago dejando vació el cáliz* es posible *la mira fijamente y luego se acerca y le da un beso*

Victoria - *corresponde el beso un poco sorprendida y luego se separa* bueno… no me refería a eso *se sonroja*

Dante - *la toma de la cintura y la sienta sobre él* pues creo que podríamos divertirnos un poco... *la vuelve a besar mientras agarra fuertemente sus piernas*

Victoria - *no dice palabra y corresponde mientras se aferra a sus hombros y juega con su lengua*

Dante - *muerde sus labios suavemente y la carga dejándola en la cama y quedando sobre ella*

Victoria – Eres todo un rebelde… *susurra mientras acaricia su rostro*

Dante - *sonríe y le quita el vestido tirándolo a un lado* quizás lo sea… *comienza besar su cuello y sigue bajando, recorriendo su cuerpo con los labios, llegando a su pecho y a sus senos, chupa un poco sus pezones mientras acaricia su cintura*

Victoria - *se estremece y le quita el pantalón, quedando los dos desnudos, y acaricia su espalda*

Dante - *sube hasta su boca y la besa suavemente mientras la penetra muy despacio y pasa a morder su cuello*

Victoria - *muerde y lame su cuello mientras comienzan a acoplarse el uno con el otro*

Dante - *empieza a moverse lentamente mientras acaricia su cuerpo y muerde sus labios con pasión*

Victoria – Dante… continua así *dice en un susurro mientras lo besa y araña su espalda*

Dante - *aumenta el ritmo y la velocidad acariciando sus senos y lamiendo sus orejas hasta llegar ambos al clímax…*

A la mañana siguiente se despertaron y cada uno actuó como si nada, pero ocultaban el amor que comenzaba a nacer entre ellos. Siguieron viéndose y comenzaron una relación un poco más formal, algo que no era típico en los Lycan's. Y un día mí madre quedó embarazada, algo que los tenía preocupados a ambos, pues yo sería una mezcla un tanto insólita, y no tenían ni la más mínima idea. El día de mí llegada al mundo fue el peor y el mejor de nuestras vidas cómo familia. La parte buena fue mi nacimiento, pero la mala fue la muerte de mi madre. En pleno parto, un demonio irrumpió en el lugar y atacó a mi padre, quien con todas sus fuerzas intentó protegernos a mí y a mi madre, pero no tuvo mucho éxito y terminó tirado en el suelo, a punto de morir. El demonio se acercó a mi madre y arrancó el alma de su cuerpo, matándola instantáneamente, pero cuando se disponía a devorar su alma mi padre lo atravesó con su espada y terminé absorbiendo el alma de mi madre y la del demonio, y en vez de morir junto a mi madre, nací cómo algo más que un Neko-Lycan, también era parte demonio. Mientras en nuestra casa mi padre pidió ayuda y mi tío Len, hermano mayor de Victoria, llegó al lugar y lo ayudó a reponerse, para luego atenderme a mí, mientras lloraba al ver el cuerpo sin vida de su amada.

Desde entonces seguí mi vida sin ningún contratiempo, cómo un Lycan, un Lycan un poco, digamos especial. Los tiempos cambiaban y la relación entre mis padres había unido a esas dos especies tan distintas, quienes comenzaban a vivir en armonía, aun manteniendo algunas de sus diferencias. Formaron una alianza para protegerse mutuamente y defenderse de otros, en honor a la memoria de mi madre. De esta forma fundaron una nación llamada Sora, un lugar donde reinaba la armonía.

Mientras tanto mi infancia transcurrió conviviendo con ambas especies, aprendiendo habilidades y costumbres de ambas por igual. Cómo Lycan podía metamorfosearme en dos facetas, la fase preliminar y la fase completa, por llamarlo de algún modo. En la fase preliminar seguía manteniendo la apariencia de un ser humano, pero con grandes garras y colmillos, un notable incremento de la fuerza y de la velocidad, una vista periférica de unos 270 grados y un olfato mucho más desarrollado, mientras que en la fase completa ya era un lobo, con todas las habilidades características de este, sin olvidar el hecho de que esta fase sólo era accesible las noches luna llena. Por otra parte cómo Neko contaba con un gran equilibrio, la habilidad de saltar alto y de caer de alturas un poco elevadas, aparte de poder metamorfosearme en un gato a conveniencia. Yo solía ser un puente entre las dos especies, pues me llevaba bien con todos y lograba que se unieran cómo una gran familia. En mi adolescencia fue cuando comencé a notar que en mí había algo más, ya que en ciertos momentos podía levitar, mover cosas con mi mente y poseer una fuerza impresionante sin la necesidad de usar la fase preliminar. La primera vez fue a los 13 años, cuando jugando con unos amigos caí por un acantilado y por algún motivo no llegué a tocar el suelo, sino que terminé en el piso, acostado, como si nada hubiera pasado. La segunda vez ocurrió en el pueblo, una casa se incendiaba y entré a ayudar a las personas que se encontraban adentro. No sólo pude sostener y empujar una de las paredes que se caía, sino que además fui capaz de detener una viga con mi mente que se desplomaba mientras cargaba a una de las personas. Así con el paso del tiempo siguieron ocurriendo este tipo de cosas, logrando controlarlas y acoplarme con estos nuevos y extraños poderes desconocidos para todos. Y más tarde sería conocido como Vamdelyne.


End file.
